


You Look Like You Could Use A Friend

by Catalina_Leigh



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Friendship, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Leigh/pseuds/Catalina_Leigh
Summary: A fugitive lieutenant and an off-duty colonel have a talk at a bar.





	You Look Like You Could Use A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote a few years ago. Takes place during season 5.

Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the man approach.

"Evening Lieutenant."

But that gravelly voice had him moving on pure reflex. He'd only made it halfway off the barstool when the man placed a hand on his back.

"Easy Peck. I'm off duty, and you're not my problem anymore."

Hesitantly, Face eased himself back down onto his seat.

"I'll have what he's having," Decker ordered as he took the barstool next to Face.

Face watched as the bartender handed him the drink, and almost laughed outright at the grimace Decker's face twisted into when he took a sip.

"Jeez Peck, didn't you get enough of this swill in 'Nam?"

Smirking widely, Face replied easily, "More than my share, that's for sure." He then proceeded to down the rest of the whisky in his glass before gesturing for another.

Decker considered the younger man carefully as he started on his next drink.

"What are you doing here Colonel?" Face finally asked, not looking over at the man. He found it a little disconcerting to see Decker out of uniform. In fact, Face could honestly say he'd never seen the colonel when he wasn't in uniform.

"I just came in for a drink." His tone was the one that said 'take it easy, I'm not here to fight'. Decker added gently, "And you look like you could use a friend."

"And that's what you are?" Face spat, the words soaked in bitterness.

"You see anyone else around?" Decker challenged. He held the lieutenant's venomous glare easily.

After what seemed like ages, but was really only a few short moments, Face turned back to his drink. Decker watched some of the tension leave the younger man as he hunched over slightly, suddenly looking much older than the colonel knew he was.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Decker prodded.

"Since when do you care?" Face retorted with a huff.

But Decker didn't rise to the bait. Instead he just shrugged and replied, "Like I said, you look like you could use a friend. Besides, it's not like I can go around telling people I sat down and had a drink with a convicted murderer."

The lack of hostility in the gibe got Face to look at Decker. And for reasons he couldn't explain, Face told him. Everything.

By the time he was finished, he was already halfway through another drink, and Decker was sitting there quietly, staring at his also halfway gone second drink.

"You really think he's going to get you those pardons?" Decker asked softly.

Face scoffed. "No."

"So why stay?" Decker was honestly curious, especially after seeing the rueful ghost of a smile that crossed the lieutenant's face at the question.

"Because Hannibal believes him." The answer was so simple. But knowing the older man's incredulity, Face explained, "I don't think he believes Stockwell will get them for us willingly, but he believes Stockwell's not stupid enough to make enemies out of us."

"And what if he is?"

There was something in the way Decker asked. Something in his voice. Face stared at him for a moment.

"You know him?" he guessed, his voice almost accusatory.

Decker sighed, and looked back at the drink in his hand, watching the dark liquid slosh around as he twirled the glass. "I saw him at the trial," he allowed slowly.

" _And_?" Face's voice was hard and demanding.

Taking a breath, Decker looked back at the lieutenant. " _And_ what I know is no more than you've already figured out," he answered firmly, with a meaningful look that told Face everything he needed to know.

Sighing heavily, Face leaned on the bar, putting his head in his hands. "Sometimes I think I would've preferred being executed," he chuckled sourly.

His voice was so quiet Decker wasn't sure if he had meant to say it aloud, or even aware that he had.

"If there's one thing I know about you Peck, it's that you always figure something out."

Face slowly turned his head in his hands, just enough to give the colonel a quizzical look. "Was that a compliment Decker?"

Decker gave a hollow chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about kid," he said firmly as he took a sip of his drink.

Smirking now, Face sat up straighter, and took a drink before retorting, "I'm hardly a kid anymore Colonel."

If he didn't know better, Face would swear he saw a small smile flash across the older man's expression, even if just for a moment.

"Lieutenant," Decker sighed, turning to look Face in the eyes. "To me, you will always be that cocky little shit who showed up in Vietnam too green to even know which way was up. And I'm sure Smith'll tell you the same thing."

"Maybe," Face conceded lightly, then smiled. "But I figured it out. Like I always do."

Decker rolled his eyes at having his own words thrown back at him.

"Besides," Face shrugged, taking a drink. "Hannibal isn't the one that left me in the brig to rot."

"You brought that on yourself," Decker shot back with a pointed look.

Face met the look with an identical one. "As I recall, you never cared how I got the job done, as long as it got done."

"You got caught." The simple statement was followed by a shrug as the colonel added, "Besides, as _I_ recall, that little stint in the brig is how you ended up with Smith."

Letting out a chuckle, Face nodded. "Yeah, I think the brass were trying to punish him by sticking me on his team."

Nodding, Decker asked seriously, "So, _honestly_ , would you have preferred I got you out?"

His expression completely somber, Face met Decker's eyes. "I'm glad you didn't," he answered quietly.

"That's what I thought."

Anyone else would have heard that as an 'I told you so', but Face knew better.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just drinking.

Finishing the last of his drink, Decker pulled out some cash and threw enough on the bar to cover his tab before standing.

Sighing heavily, he placed a hand on Face's shoulder. The younger man met his gaze. "Lieutenant…" Decker started slowly, but trailed off.

But a small understanding smile rose upon Face's lips as he gave a quiet nod, "I know."

Decker nodded. "Be careful," he warned sincerely.

Face replied with a soft, firm, but meaningful, "Yes, Sir."


End file.
